


Aki 秋

by TinaYuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Slight Humor, idk what I was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaYuki/pseuds/TinaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe in.</p><p>Breathe out.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>That’s what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aki 秋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anfu松](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anfu%E6%9D%BE).



Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Repeat.

That’s what he did.

His tainted sword hanged limp in his hands. His uniform was dyed crimson like the soil beneath his feet. He silently slid his sword back in its sheathe and proceed to take out a cigarette and a lighter. Much to his disappointment, his lighter wasn’t in his pocket. Grumbling, he just let the cancer stick sit between his lips as he stared at the sky.

Suddenly, a lighter appeared under his nose and lit his cigarette for him, “Good work, Vice-commander-san.”

He glanced sideways at the albino who has that annoying and lazy smile on his face. Wrenching his gaze away from him, he looked at all the casualties as he took a long drag from the cigarette, “Don’t pop up whenever you please.”

“How mean.” The male pouted, “Is this how you thank someone after lighting your cigarette?”

He scoffed, “I didn't ask you to light it.”

“It’s still good manners to thank someone. Especially, someone with such a good and pure heart as me.” The albino flipped his hair, or tried to. Can’t really do much with short hair.

“Oh, spare me your lies.”

The male covered his heart with his hands as an expression of hurt appeared on his face, “What?! You don’t believe me? How cruel!”

“…Che. Today’s really an unlucky day.”

“Huh?” The albino glared at him, “Bastard, don’t treat me like I’m the god of plagues. I’m more like the seven gods of good fortune.”

“Oh, that’s rich!” He scoffed, “Don’t you always bring trouble?”

“Hey, I don’t bring trouble! It just comes to me!”

“Exactly.” He took another drag and exhaled, watching the wispy smoke dance before it faded into nihility.

“You should really stop smoking, it’s bad for you.”

“You smoke, too.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a chain smoker like you.” The albino threw his hands behind his head, “And at the rate you’re smoking, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve got cancer already. Plus, I don't smoke that often.”

“Whatever.” He treaded a hand through his messy black hair, trying to untangle any stubborn knots that had been created by all the chaos, “Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be home, idling around like you always do?”

“Oi! I resent that!” The brunette protested, “I have a job, ya know! Open 24/7!”

He scoffed, “Yeah, right. Last time I was there, you were lounging on the couch reading manga. The place was voided of any human being.”

“Are you implying that I’m not human?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?” He finally turned his head to the albino with an impassive face, “I don’t know any human who can live in a shit like that. You’re lucky that your assistant even cares to drop by to check on you and cleans your crap.”

“Hey! I’m just unorganized!” The male pouted.

“Majorly so.” He turned away.

The albino’s pout become prominent before he faced forward and stared at multiple fallen colors of fall that decorated death.

“I was just passing by and merely got pulled in by the tide.” The albino answered his previous question. He heavily sighed, “My bokken got destroyed in one of my fights.”

“Of course your bokken got destroyed in the fight. Are you stupid?” He scoffed again, “A wooden sword has no chance against an actual sword. I’m surprised you’re not injured.” He looked him over just to be sure.

“Found an abandoned sword and used that to fight my way out.” The albino chuckled, “Wasn’t a pretty sight was it?”

“Never was in the first place.”

“Hm.”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, letting the wind caress through his locks as if it was going to blow all his troubles away. That would be nice wouldn’t it?

“The wind’s strong.” The male beside him suddenly said, “They said if this keeps up then all the trees would be bare by the end of the week.”

He didn’t respond. He took another long drag and held the cigarette away from his lips as he exhaled.

“Oh, look at that butterfly—whoops!” The albino bumped into him, causing them both to stagger before steadying themselves.

“Oi! What are you doing?!” He shouted as he whirled to face him.

The male held up two hands in peace, “I was just trying to see a butterfly. It was flying overhead.”

He stared at him incredulously, “Are you a child?”

“A child at heart!” The albino said proudly as he lightly punched his chest.

He sighed heavily as he massaged his temples, “Seriously…” He brought his hand up to smoke only to find that the said item was missing, “Huh…?” Looking down, he found the cigarette under his foot.

“It’s not good to litter, Vice-commander-san.” The albino commented.

“You made me drop it!” He angrily grumbled as he reached into his pocket, only to find that there were no more cigarettes, “Tch! That was my last one, too…”

“Well, at least you get a head start on quitting.” The male remarked.

“Shut up.” He glanced down at leaves as they piled on top of another. A mixture of orange, yellow and brown. Even if the trees do go bare, it wouldn’t be enough to erase away the horrors beneath them.

“He fought bravely till the very end.”

His expression hardened. Another one. When will the cycle end?

“Heh. ‘I want become a butterfly in my next life.’ That was his last words, you know?” The albino said with a chuckle.

His expression soften as he snorted, “That was a pathetic imitation of him.”

“Oi!” The albino sputtered, “It was a wonderful—!”

“Imitation of a walrus.” He finished for him.

“Oi!”

He just scoffed again as he ignored the angry squawking beside him. He looked down again, getting lost in his thought as he started to count his comrades. Even if he didn’t personally know them, at least he knows them by name. After when he’s done confirming their identities, he’ll have to fill out the paperwork. Fortunately, he won’t have to go and report this to their families.

He always hated those moments and will for eternity. He hated how they clutch at his clothes and cover it in snot and tears, hated how their eyes filled with sorrow, and most of all, he hated how they thanked him.

He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. What is there to be thankful for? He wasn’t able to make it, wasn’t able to stop the sword from cutting their strings. He watched them fall like dolls. Their horror-filled eyes, frozen in time, met his. The same kind of eyes that haunt him in his dreams.

Will these same eyes continue to torture him tonight?

He sighed and shook his head. No use dwelling on it now. At least he remembers what others don’t. The higher ups don’t even give a damn about them. To them, they are just convenient tools to use to save them from dirtying their own hands and there’s nothing he can do.

The country’s rotten to the core. He should know that already.

A finger pressed between his brows as the owner of the said digit obscured his view, “This.”

“What are you doing?” He said as he brushed his hand away.

“Can’t you do something about that?

“Huh?”

“You always have a frown on your face. It makes you even more depressing.” The albino emphasizes by waving his hands around, “It only takes seventeen muscles to smile, you know.” He paused and mused with an eyebrow arched, “Or was that twelve?”

“Leave my face alone.” He grumbled.

“So not cute.”

He sputtered, “ _‘Cute’_ isn’t a word you should use for a _guy!”_

“Not for you at least.” The albino said in mild distaste as he waved his hand in a shooing motion.

“Bastard.”

A slightly calloused hand tousling his hair halted him from returning to his thoughts.

“The weight of our sins and the weight of our lives, everyone drags that around.” The albino genially smiled, “But even so, we survived today, right? And will continue to.”

Maybe it was the way the male was ruffling his hair that reminded him of his childhood or maybe it was what he said. Either way, he allowed it for a few more seconds before he slapped his hand away.

“Don’t act as if you know anything.” He grumbled.

The male huffed with a grin, “It’s good to be honest, you know.”

“What makes you think I’m not? I want you out of my sight right now.”

“Not that kind of honesty!” The albino cried.

He sighed, “Can’t you act your age for once?”

“Come on, I’m still in my twenties.” The male glanced at him sideways, _“You_ should loosen up a bit, Vice-commander-san. You’re also in the ripe twenties, aren’t you? Learn to enjoy life!”

“Preposterous.” His frown deepened. Enjoy life? Ha. As if such a thing existed in his agenda.

“Let’s have that drink after you’re done with all your paperwork, okay?”

“What makes you think that I’ll spend time with someone like you?”

The albino gasped, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten!”

His eyebrow twitched, “Forgotten what?”

“You promised to have a drink with me a week ago!”

“Bull! I was inside working on paperwork all week, last week!”

“But I was there last week!”

“How the hell did you get past the security?” He glared at the male.

The albino’s face resumed to that lazy expression again, “Well, I came through the back, of course. I asked if you wanted a drink sometime later and you said, ‘Yeah.’” He flicked away a booger.

Now that he think about it… That scenario does sound familiar…

He frowned, “Why did you come to me anyway? I’m pretty sure I’m the last person to ask on your list.”

“You are.” The albino agreed, “But apparently, everyone’s busy this week, soooo that leads down to you and volià~!” He made a dramatic sweep with his arms, “Here we are—GARGH!”

“Just go drink by your lonesome! Don’t drag me into your dilemma!” He growled.

“You didn’t have to punch me!” The albino whined as he grabbed his head in pain, “You truly are a demon. No mercy!”

He shook his head, “Seriously, I’m relieved not to have to see your face around here. Popping up for no reason, who do you think you are?”

The albino stared at him a bit before he replied with a lazy grin on his face, “Oh, is that so? I’m so terribly sooorry about that.”

“The way you apologize pisses me off.”

The male huffed with a smile, “So unfriendly.” He looked up at the setting sun and stretched, “Whelp, I’ll say I want that drink!” He halted and turned to him with a serious expression, “You’re paying, right?”

“Hah?! Why am I paying for you?!” He jabbed a finger in his face.

“Aw! Come on! I’m broke!” The male turned his pocket inside out to prove his claim, “You can at least spare your money for poor, little, old me, right?” The albino winked.

He shuddered, “As if! You pay for your own drink! Besides, you’re the one who invited me.”

“Stingy!” The albino childishly stuck his tongue out as he leisurely walked away, “I know you’re loaded.”

“Loaded my arse.” Unconsciously, he raised his fingers to his lips, only to drop it when he remembered that his last cigarette was gone.

‘ _Thanks to a certain someone.’_ He shot the aforementioned male a glare.

The albino partially turned around with a lazy, annoying grin. His hair shone gold, with a taint of red, with the help of the sunset, “Are you coming?”

“…Yeah.” Gazing up at the mocking sun one last time, he turned around and walked away.

The half finished cigarette lay dying on the crimson ground.


End file.
